<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chilled Ivory and Crimson by golden_lion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610458">Chilled Ivory and Crimson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_lion/pseuds/golden_lion'>golden_lion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Apartment, AtsuHina, Domestic, Fluff, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Steamy, Taste, boyfriend - Freeform, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_lion/pseuds/golden_lion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanilla and strawberry, the scorching August heat, exposed collarbones, and the saccharine taste from cold, red lips…</p><p>Hinata Shoyo is Miya Atsumu’s guilty pleasure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chilled Ivory and Crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, reader! I appreciate all comments on my work, especially since this is my first time writing about things that are borderline steamy o_O (you have been warned!) Hope you enjoy this mwah! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We are truly sorry for the inconvenience, Miya-san. Our electrician will be arriving at your place in a few hours.” Atsumu put the phone down with a sigh. He had just called the lady from the maintenance office on a request to repair their malfunctioned air conditioner.</p><p>Atsumu placed his unfinished mug of vanilla ice cream on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. The weekday afternoon and the August heat were only adding to his lethargy. He reached for the remote control before laying on his back on the sofa, stretching his lean, long legs as he mindlessly scanned the channels and stopped when he found one showing a pro-volleyball match.</p><p>Atsumu would usually be engrossed in these games, but today the seething haze and the ice cream he just ate were making his eyes heavy, beckoning him to sleep. He was about to drift off when he heard the jangle of keys and the opening of the apartment door.</p><p>He didn’t have to stand up to know that Hinata had come back.</p><p>“Atsumu-kun? I’m home!” Hinata called from the doorway as he looked for his boyfriend.</p><p>“I’m here, Shoyo-kun,” Atsumu answered with a yawn. The rustle of paper bags and the pouring of water in glass let Atsumu know that Hinata was probably getting some food in the kitchen.</p><p>The first set of the volleyball match had started, and Atsumu’s mind was miles away when Hinata went up to him in the living room.</p><p>“Scoot over for me.” Hinata gave Atsumu a bright smile before the taller boy folded his legs to make space for the redhead.</p><p>“Did the office lady say what time the technician is coming?” Hinata brought with him a strawberry popsicle to cool himself in their apartment that felt like an oversized oven.  </p><p>“A few hours,” Atsumu muttered. “Sorry, Sho.”</p><p>“No worries, baby.” Hinata was still wearing his crisp white shirt – the one Atsumu had picked for him this morning for the job interview – but this time the buttons were undone probably due to the heat. Atsumu gulped as a bead of sweat traveled down the exposed part of Hinata’s chest. In his head, Atsumu both thanked and cursed the stupid air conditioner for acting up today because it led to him being blessed with such an immaculate view.</p><p>Atsumu shook the lewd thoughts from his head. <em>Jeez, get a hold of yerself, ya idiot. </em>Atsumu then rested one leg on top of Hinata’s lap and went back to his heedless watching of the game. The first set was at a deuce now. With the sugar from the vanilla ice cream and the lull of the TV hushing him into a deep slumber, he was so close to dozing off when something caught his eye.</p><p>Hinata was licking the strawberry popsicle up and down, catching the melting goodness with his pink tongue, and his red lips swollen from the cold treat. His Adam’s apple bobbed on his pale neck as he savored the sweetness.</p><p>
  <em>Shoyo-kun, yer going to be the death of me. </em>
</p><p>Passing his tongue on his own seemingly parched lips, Atsumu folded his hands beneath his head to better appreciate the view, but upon realizing what he had done he once again shook his head, trying and mostly failing to calm himself. He shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath, though it wasn’t long before Hinata noticed the distressed Atsumu beside him.</p><p>“Do you want some, Atsumu-kun?” Hinata offered, and topaz eyes met the just opened dark brown ones.</p><p>The undone shirt that bared a glimpse of his collarbones, the plump lips that flushed a wild scarlet, and the innocent topaz eyes — these were all too much for Atsumu to bear. Enraptured at the alluring spectacle before him, his blood raged in his veins, previous plans for sleep forgotten. Only his desire for Shoyo remained as he felt the heat rise from his neck all the way up to his blonde head.</p><p>Libido: 1. Self-control: 0.</p><p>Atsumu sat up, took Hinata’s half-eaten popsicle, and placed it in his mug on the coffee table.</p><p>“Hey, I thought you’d eat it though—” and he silenced Hinata’s words with a fervent kiss that made Hinata freeze for one second. It had merely been about fifteen minutes since he had arrived home and Atsumu was already pouncing.</p><p>Not that Hinata Shoyo was complaining.</p><p>Atsumu traced his starved tongue along Shoyo’s lips, relishing the intoxicating sweetness that is uniquely Shoyo’s. <em>Ahh, he’s perfect.</em> Atsumu bit Hinata’s bottom lip lightly and Hinata couldn’t help but whimper. The soft sound sent Atsumu’s already-mushed brain into overdrive.</p><p>Delirious to the feel of the redhead’s skin against his own, right now he only had one thing in mind – Atsumu wanted to devour Hinata Shoyo. He laid Hinata on the couch as the latter looked up at intense dark brown eyes.</p><p>The summer heat was no match for the blaze left by roaming hands and wandering lips that conveyed their wants loud and clear. With the match forgotten and the melted ice cream pooling crimson and ivory in the mug, it was just another day in Hinata and Atsumu’s apartment as cold mouths and heated bodies melded into one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was short! Thank you for reaching the end :)) Okay but what if the electrician arrived early to repair the broken air conditioner? HAHAHA I didn’t want to interrupt Atsumu and Hinata’s moment though, so I left the ending like that. </p><p>You can send me prompts in my cc (curiouscat.qa/atsumu_dozo/) or check out my Atsuhina brainrot on twt (@atsumu_dozo) if you like! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>